La Fin des Chocogrenouilles
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Larry Whiteman était un fervent amateur de chocogrenouilles. Anglais pure-souche, un brin conservateur, il avait grandi moldu entouré de chocolat de toutes sortes. Seulement, un voyage en France va tout changer...


**La Fin des Chocogrenouilles**

Larry Whiteman (OC)/Candy Adams (OC)/La CFC (Confrérie des Fabricants de Chocogrenouilles)/Un homme gras et peut-être français  
K  
Humor/N'importe quoi

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Je ne lui ai pas pris grand chose, mais les chocogrenouilles lui appartiennent quand même. Dommage. J'aurais bien aimer en manger en vrai. Enfin, j'en ai déjà mangé, mais pas des qui rebondissent sur les fenêtre de train et disparaissent... dommage._

_Encore un truc écrit en philo. Pas forcément brillant d'intelligence... -.-""_

_

* * *

_

**La Fin des Chocogrenouilles**

**

* * *

**

Larry Whiteman était un fervent amateur de chocogrenouilles. Anglais pure-souche, un brin conservateur, il avait grandi moldu entouré de chocolat de toutes sortes. Son père était un chocolatier reconnu dans la profession et Larry s'était auto-proclamé son goûteur attitré. Quant à sa mère, elle était aussi gourmande que lui des rochers et des sculptures de chocolat au lait que réalisaient son père.

Comme pour toutes les familles de moldus, apprendre que leur fils était un sorcier fut un rude coup pour les Whiteman. Toutefois, durant les vacances de Noël de sa troisième année, il leur ramena un stock de Chocogrenouilles et les réticences restantes face au monde magique furent oubliées.

Naturellement, en grandissant, le Serdaigle assidu qu'était Larry, prodige en potions, s'orienta vers une carrière dans l'art culinaire. Et bien évidemment, il voulut se spécialiser dans la chocolaterie.  
Comme beaucoup d'autre élèves, le mystère des cuisines poudlardienne ne lui résista pas longtemps et il devint rituel de chatouiller la poire qui libérait l'entrée "secrète" pour rendre visite aux elfes de maison. Il fut d'ailleurs si amical avec les eux qu'ils le laissèrent accéder à la liste très réduite des rares personnes qui pouvait prétendre détenir des astuces elfiques destinées aux cuisines.

Il entra facilement dans la seule école de cuisine d'Angleterre, mais, insatisfait, postula en France. Qu'il y soit refusé fut la première vraie déception de sa vie, lui a qui la passion avait ouvert toutes les portes. Il se lança donc à la conquête d'Honeydukes et chercha à intégrer le cercle des fabricants de Chocogrenouilles. Convaincant à l'entretien d'embauche et accompagné de résultats solides, il fut accepté au plus bas de la chaîne. Toutefois, il fêta l'évènement avec sa bande d'amis qui décida que lui rapporter un kilo de chocogrenouilles était de rigueur afin de le féliciter. Ce soir là, la ronde et timide Candy Adams osa lui avouer ses sentiments, aidée par les vapeurs d'alcool et lui offrit une chocogrenouille qui s'avéra cacher la rarissime carte de Ptolémée. Considérant que c'était un signe de bon augure, (Larry Whiteman avait aussi fait divination et les formes plus qu'appétissantes du professeur l'avaient poussé à s'intéresser de très près à la matière), il répondit à sa timide déclaration d'un baiser.

Comme sa vie entière, son mariage se fit dans le chocolat, et Candy Adams devint Candy Whiteman sous une cascade de chocolat au lait magique qui se déversait dans une mare dans laquelle sautillaient des chocogrenouilles.  
Larry décida que pour leur lune de miel, ils se rendraient à Paris : enchantée, Candy s'empressa d'accepter et le lendemain, ils avaient transplané dans le hall du ministère de la Magie Français.

Ils passèrent leur journée à flâner dans les rues, en bon couple de touriste qui se respecte. Larry, bien évidemment, fit son choix de restaurants de luxe moldus et le soir même, ils pénétrèrent dans un cinq étoiles. Amusés par les différences qu'ils offraient avec les restaurants anglais, ils se régalèrent d'être traités en rois, mais accueillirent tout de même avec soulagement les cartes qui contenteraient leurs estomacs.  
Tandis qu'ils parcouraient la carte, les yeux de Larry tombèrent soudain sur un intitulé qui firent échapper au trentenaire un glapissement horrifié.

- Ryry ? S'inquiéta Candy.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'ils les mangeaient... en vrai, articula-t-il dégoûté.

Larry fit pivoter son cou lorsqu'il repéra un serveur tenant le fameux plat en équilibre sur un plateau. Choqué, il ne put détacher les yeux du spectacle du client commençant à manger. C'était un homme gras, qui lui rappelait avec précision les ogres des contes de sa jeunesse. Les cuisses de grenouille se disloquaient entre ses dents dans un horrible craquement absolument répugnant.

- Ryry chéri ?

La soirée fut exécrable et plutôt que de faire durant la nuit ce que fait habituellement tout couple nouvellement marié en lune de miel à Paris, Larry rédigea une lettre. Il rédigea brouillon sur brouillon, se rongea les ongles tout en mordillant ses lèvres. Le lendemain, à l'aube, il accrocha néanmoins un parchemin qui le satisfaisait à la patte de son hibou, Nutella.  
Une heure plus tard, tout était comme oublié. Le reste du voyage se passa tout à fait normalement, et Larry ne refit pas d'autre crise étrange.

Toutefois, deux semaines plus tard, tandis que les époux étaient rentrés de France, Nutella revint et s'écrasa contre la vitre du salon de la résidence anglaise Whiteman avec plus de violence qu'à son habitude.  
Larry quitta la table, émoustillé, et récupéra son hibou ainsi que le petit paquet accroché à sa patte.  
Il l'ouvrit en retournant à table et s'assit de nouveau face à Candy.

- Tu ne manges pas ? Ça va refroidir.

Larry ne répondit pas, mais déplia le bout de parchemin qui se trouvait sous le premier rabat de carton et lut à voix haute :

_"Monsieur Whiteman, _

_Nous vous informons que nous avons pris en compte votre étonnement et votre révolte. Votre justification a attiré notre attention et nous avons choisi de remédier au problème. En effet, votre patriotisme nous a touché et après une longue réflexion nous avons finalisé le projet. _

_En effet, nous ne pouvons pas tolérer que nos confiseries évoquent un pays - et quel pays de surcroît ! - qui n'est pas le nôtre et c'est pourquoi nous avons choisi un animal noble, qui, nous l'espérons, sera à votre convenance et à celle de nos clients. _

_Nous aimerions beaucoup vous rencontrer, afin que, si vous le souhaitiez, vous rejoigniez notre confrérie qui sera bientôt renommée._

_Bien à vous, compatriote britannique._

_**La Confrérie des Fabricants de Chocogrenouilles**__._

_PS : Ci-joint se trouve le prototype de notre nouvelle création. Envoyez-nous votre avis."_

Larry déballa le papier qui emballait le prototype, tremblant d'excitation et d'appréhension, n'osant véritablement croire à sa chance. Fasciné, il tira des déchets de papier cadeau moldu - motif : nounours en peluches - un paquet à la forme étrange : assez allongé, mais en pente. Presque hésitant, frémissant dans tous les cas, il l'ouvrit, émerveillé.

Bouche bée, abasourdi, il suivit du regard le canard en chocolat hésitant qui s'échappa de la boîte bleue avec l'assurance et la vitesse d'une tortue handicapée.

Larry Whiteman songea que la vie était drôlement faite et possédait un sens de l'humour remarquable lorsqu'il remonta lentement les yeux vers le canard laqué fumant dans son assiette.

* * *

_Dites moi si vous trouvez ça nul. Je comprendrais sans ceci reste l'avènement des Chococanards. (c'est vraiment n'importe quoi XD) Bref.  
_

_**PS :** j'ai fait une référence à cet OS alors qu'il n'était même pas publié dans "Dans le froid de Décembre", OS... 4 il me semble. UderSnow._


End file.
